Servers/Primacraft
(Latest Beta) |forge version = 1.7.10 - 10.13.4.1558 |other mods = |open to = Registered users |player limit = 400 |gameplay = Roleplay and Faction PvP |site = http://primacraft.net http://primacraftlotr.wikia.com |owner = SlayingSlayer |opened on = 2013}}The new PrimaCraft trailer is out. Check it out below! PrimaCraft: The Lord of the Rings, is a MineCraft Bukkit-Cauldron Modified Server, featuring the Lord of the Ring's Mod created by Mevans; along with other rotating mods, such as Armorer's Workshop. This Server's goal is to provide players an immersive PvP Lord of the Rings experience; all while maintaining a nice, and fun atmosphere. The Server was created three years ago, and has gone through many evolutions. Currently the server is on Version "2.3", and this means that we try to actively update and maintain the server. The Server's story is a familiar one: The Ring is hidden, the War of the Ring is going to start, and the fate of Middle-Earth will be soon decided. When you begin, you can choose between 72 different races of all types of creatures from Lord of the Rings, and other works from J.R.R. Tolkien's work. There are other races, which are called the Trusted Races that all players can reach, based on how much they are trusted by Staff. A few examples are Ents or Trolls. After you select your race, your adventure truly begins. Visit a Town to find a place to stay, or to trade items. There might be a Guild there for you to complete Quests to earn extra bonuses for your player. Maybe you want to get right into the action and you should visit your Nation's Capital. Nations are the various sub-races, but placed under a united banner. Capitals are the familiar castles and keeps that you see from Lord of the Rings, made from various creators. From PrimaCraft builders, to Divici, to EpicQuestz, you might see a familiar build or a new one. If you don't want to fight, you can create your own faction and raid nearby ones, or choose which side you want to fight for. Maybe you want to hunt for the One Ring, or maybe over 50 Legendary Swords hidden throughout the map. If you are a builder feel free to enjoy PlotMe, with 128 x 128 plots there is plenty of room; if you need more, you might be trusted to go onto the build world. If you are bored of all of that, there are 5 different Survival Games Arenas to choose from. The adventures and possibilities are almost endless, and there will be more to come. A more personal message from the Owner, SlayingSlayer: Well, I wrote all of this, but I want all players of PrimaCraft to know a few simple things. You having a good time and fun is at the utmost importance to everyone here, mainly myself. If you aren't having fun, then me and my team of trusted Staff might not be doing the best job we can. We should do the best job we can, and we will actively try. On the other side, I will not stand for players harassing other players or Staff. Staff is very strict and I rarely allow them to ban or even mute someone; I personally believe that no one should be silenced, however there are exceptions. This is a place that we have built for a very long time, and even if we utilize builds that are not our own, we respect them and expect you to respect them. Someone made those, and they took their time, and in turn they helped us. Finally, as always, feel free to contact me on Skype at PrimaCraft Owner, or email via anthonyprimacraft@gmail.com - Cheers Anthony, SlayingSlayer, Owner of PrimaCraft. Twitter: [https://twitter.com/primacraft https://twitter.com/primacraft] Facebook: [https://www.facebook.com/primacraftlotr https://www.facebook.com/primacraftlotr] Staff: Roles: You can obtain a role by helping the server (Includes Donating and voting). Almost every role is possible just ask a staff member! With a role, you get a custom title right beside your name tag. and if you are for example: Theoden, you get to rule over the entirety of Rohan. For More Information, visit: http://primacraft.net/characters Support The Server: You can support the server by Voting or Donating. For More information on donating, visit: http://primacraftlotr.buycraft.net/ Vote at: 1.https://www.minestatus.net/95544-primacraft/vote 2.https://mcserverstatus.com/vote/20698 3.http://minecraft-server-list.com/server/220123/vote/ 4.http://mineservers.com/server/22502/vote 5.http://minecraftservers.org/vote/103625 6.http://www.planetminecraft.com/server/primacraft/vote/